


Gamer Zone

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta☆Drabbles [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gamer Boyfriends Being Cute, M/M, Shoutout To The Renai Stan At Klab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: "A memory involving a gift? Come to think of it, one Valentine's Day I gave Ren a rare item in the online game we play."--I had to write up something after seeing this line in Ai's white day SR story.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta☆Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648615
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Gamer Zone

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I still dunno how ratings work but T for Ren's dirty thoughts lol

Ren glanced over at his boyfriend who was absorbed in his phone playing Shining Stars Fantasy, an RPG that involved pitting bishounens against monsters, and gently squeezed at his thigh. 

They’d just left Ren’s birthday dinner by taxi and all of Ai’s attention had been stuck on his phone since then. Ren knew that there was a Valentines’ event going on in the game, but it was one of those casual events that lasted a week and could be done without much effort.

Ai had been fidgety throughout the day and while it wasn’t uncommon for his boyfriend to be on his phone, his behavior seemed a bit... off to Ren. He didn’t really take notice until Ai slipped away earlier in the day while he must’ve thought Ren was busy accepting gifts from some staff at the agency.

Ren tried not to think too hard on it, afterall it was Valentines’ day and Ai could’ve been planning a surprise for him. His boyfriend had already given him his birthday present that morning as a part of what had become their own little tradition of spending the day focusing on his birthday while the evening was reserved for the hallmark holiday.

Ren was dying for some alone time with Ai too as he still had to work today and afterwards their friends took him out for dinner. It was a pleasant birthday overall and while Ren appreciated how much people cared for him, he  _ really _ just wanted his boyfriend.

...who was still stuck on SSF as the taxi pulled up to their home. Ren handed the driver a hefty tip as they left the car and pulled his bags of gifts from the trunk. Ai was on autopilot as he walked up the path to their front door and put the keys into the lock without ever looking away from the device in his hand.

Just what in the world could he be grinding for that was more important than acknowledging his boyfriend’s existence? Ren couldn’t say he was irritated, he definitely understood that feel, but he was hoping they would be able to get  _ something  _ started on the ride back home.

Ren closed the front door behind him and set the bags by the coffee table as Ai was sitting on the couch, still immersed in the game with that intensely focused expression on his face.

Ren knew from experience there was no point in trying to talk or distract Ai when he was this deep in the gamer zone and pulled out a bottle of red wine that Camus had gifted him. He may as well have something good to sip on while waiting on Ai to finish whatever it was he was doing.

Ren strolled into the kitchen to grab two glasses out from a cupboard above the counter and went to pour the wine into the first glass while thinking of just how to punish Ai for making him wait. 

He already had something in mind in the form of a lacey ensemble currently hidden in the bottom drawer of their dresser, but maybe now he’d tease his boyfriend to the brink with his favorite vibrator while stuffed full with their biggest plug. The lone thought of hearing Ai beg for release as Ren had that vibrator pressed against his cock covered by purple lace was enough to-

“Yatta!”

Ren turned his head at the excited noise just in time to see Ai shoot off the couch and run over to him, “log in to SSF!”

“Okay, okay, give me a second, Aimi,” Ren said as he took his phone out of his back pocket and went to tap on the game icon while Ai was watching him with clear excitement in those big blue eyes.

“Open your mail.”

There were a couple notifications there that he ignored in favor of seeing the message telling him that ‘JelloNeko’ had sent him an item. He tapped open the message to see one of the rarest weapons in the entire game sitting there. This was the type of weapon that you’d need to spend at least six months grinding for as even whaling couldn’t help you with all the timegating implemented.

“Aimi...” Ren said as his gaze flickered from the phone to his cutely smiling boyfriend, “you didn’t have to-”

“You said you wanted it, so I got it,” Ai quickly interrupted, “don’t say anything other than thank you, Aimi, I’m so happy that you slaved for months to get me this exclusive weapon to flex on everyone else.”

Ren couldn’t help laughing as Ai’s smile turned smug, “thank you Aimi, this is one of the best presents I’ve ever gotten. I’m so happy that you’re my darling, lovely, nerdy kitten..”

A flush rose to Ai’s cheeks as Ren leaned in to kiss his soft lips, “I guess I’ll hold off on punishing you after all.”

“Eh?” Ai’s hand on Ren’s neck kept him from pulling back too much, “were you mad that I was too busy with SSF to give you attention? It’s not my fault that shards refused to drop.”

“Maybe...” Ren said as he pressed his lips onto Ai’s once more, but let this kiss last longer as Ai’s tongue was quick to swipe along his lip. Ren set his phone onto the counter before using both of his hands to scoop Ai up by his thighs.

“Wait,” Ai curled his legs around Ren’s waist and reached over to nab the neck of the wine bottle. Ren snickered and kissed at Ai’s cheek as he carried him down the hallway into their bedroom.

“I’ll give you a nice reward for working so hard, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend trading exists in this mobage I made up
> 
> also I just listened to trois drama and yOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO aramis take me thanks


End file.
